


Fanvid - My guardian angel

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!angels, Derek and Peter are awesome!, Fanvid, M/M, Someone dies, emotional flashback, feels everywhere, hurt!Isaac, hurt!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall no creía en los ángeles... hasta que uno le salvó la vida. Pero Isaac no es un ángel corriente.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>///</b></p><p> </p><p>Scott McCall didn't believe in angels... until one saved his life. But Isaac is no ordinary angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - My guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Today I'm here with a fanvid I made a few weeks ago ^^  
> Hope you like it~
> 
> PS: the subtitles in the vid are in spanish, yeah, sorry, but the translation is just below.

**Title:** My guardian angel  
 **Pairing:** McLahey (Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey)  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Warnings:** AU, lemon, light angst, spoilers season 2  
 **Disclaimer:** none of the characters belongs to me. I do not get any benefit. The song is "I'm Your Angel" by Celine Dion feat. R.Kelly and I used editing programs like WMM and VideoPad Video Editor.

 **Author's note:** took me two, almost three days, take and edit clips of season 2. This video is based on an idea for a fic I have planned to do later, and I'd love to know your opinion.  
Thanks and forgive my prehistoric english xD (I'm spanish, so...)

[My guardian angel | Scott/Isaac AU](http://www.youtube.com/embed/XCFo5DWAsMY)

(I can't embed the vid here and I don't know why. Sorry T.T If anyone knows how to do that...) 

**Translation of dialogues:**

-Mom, angels exist?  
-Yeah, honey. They watch us and protect us from Heaven.

-Watch out!

-Who are you?

-You have to come with us, Isaac.  
-Where?  
-To Heaven.  
-Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that I'm an angel...

-My father beat me  
-What?  
-It's my last memory.  
-Open it.

-Couldn't he stay here?  
I could protect him.  
-Is not possible, Scott. You're human.  
Humans are weak... and they die.  
He has to come back to the place he belongs.

-You don't capture a creature like this.  
You kill it.

-Hi, Scott.  
-Calm down, they can't watch me... or  
hear me.  
-Isn't it sad that I can only do that?  
-No... It's better like this.

-Angels don't exist, men.

-Isaac.  
It's time.  
-You have to let him go!

-I think you liked Allison.  
-Me too.  
-Ok.

-McCall, get your ass out the field!  
-You missed me?  
-You came back!  
-To stay. 

 

**///**

 

And that's a gift ^o^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/?action=view&current=Myguardianangel_1.jpg)


End file.
